


sounds

by jayeinacross



Series: comic drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint’s overly fond of quips and smart remarks, but when he needs to, he does silence better than any other SHIELD agent, with perhaps the exception of Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sounds

**Author's Note:**

> For the comicdrabbles comm prompt 'gasp'.

Clint’s overly fond of quips and smart remarks, but when he needs to, he does silence better than any other SHIELD agent, with perhaps the exception of Natasha. When he sneaks away into the rafters or air vents, perching high above and watching with sharp eyes, Clint disappears. He’s neither seen nor heard, and he likes it that way.

Silence is not necessarily a bad sign with Clint. He’s focussed and intent and controlled, but he’ll always respond to Coulson when he calls for Clint to check in, even if it’s just a few words. They learned the hard way that it’s necessary, and Coulson knows how to read every little sound that says that Clint is secure, uncompromised.

But when Clint lets out a small gasp and nothing else, and Coulson knows that something is wrong. Very wrong. The smallest of Clint’s sounds can say so much - a teasing ‘Sir’, a click of the tongue, a soft chuckle; all affectionate signals that Coulson gets from Clint regularly, but this gasp only screams danger.

Coulson starts to act immediately, ordering agents to find Barton, now, and listens for anything else, anything that will tell him that Clint is safe.


End file.
